


School fights

by Tobbee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, High School, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Violence, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Other, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Techno certainly didn’t expect him, a man of war and chaos, a man practically famous for his combat skills, to be standing outside the principal’s office because his mentee got into a fight.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	School fights

**Author's Note:**

> The classic 'Your mentee got in a fight and you have to go to school as a listed guardian to discuss the punishment' trope :)

Techno certainly didn’t expect him, a man of war and chaos, a man practically famous for his combat skills, to be standing outside the principal’s office because his mentee got into a fight.

It was unexpected to say the least. Techno was farming potatoes when the school called him and told him that Ranboo had punched a kid. While being proud of Ranboo winning a fight he was confused on why he even was in a fight in the First place, since Ranboo preferred words over fists. He had dropped what he was doing and walked to the school, a little nervous, with social anxiety and all that.

The reason that Techno was here in the office instead of Niki, you know, Ranboo’s sister. Is because Niki couldn’t make it, she had been in another town about an hour away getting ingredients for her bakery. Techno was the second emergency contact, Phil after him. Niki had trusted Techno enough to put him on the contacts, saying that Ranboo absolutely adored him and Niki knew he would nothing to hurt Ranboo.

Techno would never tell her that she’s right.

He currently standing in the office hallway, his hand on the doorknob and twisting it. The door opened with a click and he poked his head in

“Hullo~”

The reactions were instant and amusing.

Rambo had started sputtering, his tail flicking wildly behind him. The kid opposite from Ranboo, who was nursing a Black eye, choked on his own spit and started coughing. The mother of the kid gaped at him while the principal gave him a wide eyed look

Techno entered the room and shut it behind him, plopping onto a comfy chair that was next to Ranboo and leaning back into it. Waiting for the principal to begin

Luckily she did

“So we all know why you are here” she began “Ranboo had instigated a fight-“

“Bullshit”

The principle snapped her jaw shut and whipped her head around to stare at Techno, who simply raised an eyebrow. She swallowed nervously “What makes you say that Mr Blade?”

Techno narrowed his eyes at her and sat up straight “Ranboo would never start a fight, the kid would rather jump off a cliff than start a fight for no reason” The boy in question snapping his head towards Techno, surprised. That’s when Techno noticed the tear tracks that ran down his cheeks, minor burns etched into them.

“And also” Techno snapped at the principle “Why has been crying?” The principal had paled significantly at those words, doing a double check of Ranboo herself.

The mother of Lucas had scoffed at that, she then glared at Techno “And why should we care about that? That _monster_ punched my kid and I want him punished!” she yelled furiously.

Techno snapped.

“Do _not_ call him a monster! First off, we have no evidence of Ranboo starting the fight” Techno then craned his head to look at the teacher “All we have is word of mouth right?” The principle nodded.

He then sneered at her “And in a world where Hybrids are discriminated against, put falsely in jail and killed. Do you think that’s accurate or biased?” She nodded nervously, sweat beads running down her face.

The mother then spat at him “I don’t care, my child was punched and I want justice served!” Techno rolled his eyes at her and told her “Justice can’t be served to one person if it isn’t Black or white, thats the thing” After a pause he decided to add “Moron”

The mother gasped in offense but Techno ignored her and turned to the principal “Do you have security cameras in the cafeteria?” The woman nodded and her fingers flocked to the computer next to her “Bring them up then”

The principal after a few minutes of looking for the footage, turned the computer to face them.

The grainy video you could see Lucas walking up to Ranboo. Lucas then grabbed Ranboo and spinned him around to face him. They talked for about a minute, Ranboo in the video looking very nervous. Just as he was about to walk away Lucas grabbed his wrist and stopped him. In the video Lucas then grabbed Ranboo’s hair and forced him to look at him.

After he did that Ranboo went ape shit, jumping at Lucas and punching him. He could only get one punch in before he snapped out of it and stumble back. You could just see small tears start rolling down Ranboo’s face in the video as he crouched down to help Lucas. That’s where the footage stopped.

Silence

“So what happens now?”

Surprisingly enough the mother asked that, oddly calm compared to before.

Th principle pursed her lips as she let her nervous gaze sweep the room “Since this new information has been brought up” Techno scoffed under his breath but didn’t say anything “It seems that Lucas had started the fight, since Ranboo is half Enderman and they are known to be aggressive when eye contact is made”

She paused before continuing “Lucas will be given a week of after school detention and Ranboo will be given three days as he did injure Lucas. Are there any complaints?” Everyone stayed quiet.

“Good, you can leave now”

Techno stood up with Ranboo and exited the room, Lucas and his mother leaving after them.

Techno had his arm on Ranboo’s shoulder as they left the school, both quiet until Techno broke the silence.

“I’m proud of you kid”

Rambo stilled as Techno spoke, whipping his head up to stare at Techno. The man’s eyes looking at him amused.

“You threw a really good punch there, would last at least a week” He huffed, bringing his hand up to ruffle Ranboo’s hair, who laughed in return. They made a sharp turn onto another street, the opposite direction of where they lived and momentarily confusing Ranboo

“C’mon, lets go get ice cream. Consider it an achievement for punching your first kid”

Ranboo’s eyes lit up in excitement “Can I get Vanilla?” He asked.

“Sure, even though it is a shit flavour”

“It is not!”

“Whatever you say Ranboo”


End file.
